Nieve
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Vagos recuerdos empapados recorren su mente, empañados por la tormenta blanca que observa en su ventana, y él sonríe sin saberlo, pues quién diría que el frío de la nieve sería capaz de derretir su corazón.


Capítulo Uno.

Blanco, el paisaje frío del invierno se resumía en aquella palabra, que caía en forma de copos del firmamento mismo, cubriendo con su helado ser las calles de Tokio. Personas iban y venían por todas partes, y el vaho invernal que exhalaban formaba una nube casi invisible sobre sus cabezas. Y caminando entre ellas, un pelinegro de ojos oscuros transita despacio sin mirar aparentemente a nadie, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la nieve que caía.

Siendo sinceros, el frío de aquellas épocas no le molestaba, pero el aroma helado del invierno le traía los difusos recuerdos de una cabellera castaña, cuyo rostro ya no recordaba en lo absoluto, no obstante, jamás olvidaría los latidos desbocados de su corazón al verla por primera vez bajo aquel diluvio hace ya más un año.

Sonrió tenuemente pensando en lo cursi que eso había sonado en su mente.

La nieve caía despacio y sin pausa, y ella la contemplaba extasiada, tratando de no perder ningún detalle de aquella explosión helada, continuamente el cristal se veía empañado por sus suspiros ahogados, trayendo inconscientemente al presente ese rostro despreocupado de hace ya tanto tiempo, grabado a fuego en su mente.

Suspiró nuevamente, empañando aún más el cristal de la ventana de su habitación, en un intento vano de no escuchar el galope de su corazón cada vez que recordaba sus ojos.

 _Después de aquella lluvia, ni el chico de ojos oscuros, ni la dulce chica de cabellera castaña, se volvieron a ver._

El oscuro cielo que predecía al amanecer de ese día era el preludio de una nueva caída de nieve que se acercaba rápidamente conforme se aproximaba el amanecer. Y Kazuto, cuyo sobrenombre era "Kirito", se levantaba de la cama a preparar su café de todos los días, con una de sus manos tallándose los ojos se dirigió despacio hasta su cocina, al tanto que aún con un poco de sueño realiza su labor mecánicamente, hasta que en una acción inesperada, el frío tacto de una taza inmaculada en una de las repisas hace que su mente quede en blanco, recordando, una vez más, aquel día lluvioso tan lejano en el tiempo pero tan cerca a la vez. Una sonrisa amarga escapa de sus labios al dejar salir aquel suspiro.

—Asuna…

De repente, la soledad de aquella casa se ve reemplazada por los recuerdos de aquel día de tormenta, y el lugar se hace extrañamente más frío para él, se sabe que piensa en ella, sosteniendo con firmeza aquella tacita del color de la Luna.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero el ruido ensordecedor del café que ya ha llegado a su punto exacto lo saca de sus ensoñaciones, decidiendo retomar su rutina y dejar los recuerdos donde están.

Al salir de su hogar, se dio cuenta que la blanca nieve ha empezado a caer, impregnando al paisaje el color inmaculado tan característico de sus inviernos, sintió cómo un poco de ella ha quedado tiesa en su abrigo, lentamente se despereza y extiende una sombrilla negra, ideal para protegerse de la tormenta blanca.

No debe ser muy tarde, probablemente sean las ocho de la mañana, no obstante, supone que debe ser importante que deba levantarse, después de todo, eran aún días de clases aunque las vacaciones de la temporada estaban próximas, se esmeraba en no bajar de ritmo para los exámenes finales…se reprende a sí misma por sorprenderse sobre lo que estaba pensando, mientras observa por la ventana la nevada que sume a la ciudad, sumado al cielo que no se ve nada amigable, ella suspira y despacio se levanta de la cama tan cómoda que está dejando atrás, aún reacia, decide dejar de observar a su lecho tan atrayente, mientras empieza a prepararse para sus clases.

Con un abrigo de color beige lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla por completo, camina lentamente hasta el auto que la espera fuera de su casa, para dirigirla hasta su salón de clases en la escuela que asiste tan religiosamente todos los días escolares.

La gente camina y camina rápido y sin hablar con nadie, o al menos es lo que ella ve a través de los cristales del vehículo que la transporta, que va avanzando despacio haciendo disfrutar a la joven heredera de la vista urbana que embelesaba los ojos de la dulce princesa. El frío invernal se dejaba sentir indomable siendo arrastrado por las caricias del viento, llevando la fría bienvenida helada por toda la ciudad.

Observándola cómoda desde el asiento trasero, Asuna se pierde entre sus pensamientos, sintiendo sus ojos vacíos de luz frente a la resignación de la rutina. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Se encontrará bien?

Era estúpido para ella preocuparse por alguien que muy probablemente ya ni la recordase, entonces, ¿por qué sentía ese dolor en su pecho? ¿Por qué cada vez que su mente en una mala jugada lo recordaba tenía ese sentimiento de añoranza?

Se sintió niña y patética a la vez, limpiándose veloz con una de sus manos unas traicioneras y fugaces lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Respiró profundo y abrió el libro que tan generosamente su hermano le había obsequiado. Acariciando la tapa de color gris con la punta de sus dedos, siente las doradas letras que rezan " _Lluvia_ ".

El frío no mengua y la temperatura empieza a bajar cada vez más rápido, fastidiado, siente cómo la punta de su nariz empieza a sufrir en mayor medida aquel frío que le tomó por sorpresa al salir de la universidad.

—Si esto sigue así—habla para sí mismo—voy a tener un serio resfriado al llegar a casa.

Levantando la vista, encuentra un restaurante aún abierto y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro apresura el paso.

Y fue precisamente su paso apresurado que no le hizo notar la presencia de una sorpresa muy agradable.

Despacio y con calma, saboreaba aquel gusto adquirido con exquisita lentitud, una sonrisa relajada y los ojos cerrados tratando de no perder detalle del momento se deleitaban ante el sabor inigualable de aquel café con leche.

—Asuna-san…

Una voz frágil se dejó oír justo frente a la chica de cabellos castaños, provenía de una figura pequeña, de cabellera castaña clara, adornadas con dos coletas a los lados. Sus ojos observan fijamente a la mujer que sostiene entre sus manos la taza de café, como disfrutando aún de la deliciosa bebida.

La aludida despierta momentáneamente de su ensimismamiento, abriendo los ojos ríe avergonzada, se apresura a bajar la taza ya vacía de aquel líquido mientras deposita unos billetes en la mesa donde las dos castañas descansaban, Echándole una última mirada al infinito, suspira tenuemente, acto seguido toma con una de sus manos el abrigo beige que descansaba sobre el respaldo de una silla de mimbre. Despacio y sin prisa, junto a la pequeña de las coletas, se encamina con pasos suaves a la salida.

Sin saberlo siquiera, sus pasos se sincronizaron como si una corriente eléctrica los atrajera, y así, sin saberlo aún, sus ojos fueron conectados con la fuerza de un huracán.

El tiempo se detuvo, los fantasmas del pasado desparecieron en una nube de polvo, y las ansias contenidas por tanto tiempo estallaron como fuegos artificiales.

Frente a ella estaba él, cual viva fotografía, las mismas facciones jóvenes, aquellos hermosos ojos plateados, aquella fragancia atrayente que emanaban sus prendas.

Y Asuna creyó que flotaba, el verlo ahí, como si de un suelo se tratara, paralizó por completo sus sentidos, despertando aquellos sentimientos que quedaron enterrados hace ya casi un año.

Sólo entonces, sus labios temblorosamente se curvaron para dar paso a la sonrisa más genuina que supo, había dado en su corta vida. Y el deseo hecho anhelo constante se dejó escapar de sus labios carmesí:

—Kirito…

Forzado por el frío del invierno en esa tarde, y tentado por una buena taza de café que apaciguara uno de esos antojos que le solían dar de vez en cuando, entró decidido y con un poco de prisa al local, las primeras luces en los faroles ya eran encendidos, puesto que tras esta tormenta blanca el cielo había quedado pintado en matices oscuros, haciendo al anochecer manifestarse mucho antes de lo que debería, aun así no le importó, puesto que vivía solo, no había nadie que le estuviera esperando en su hogar.

Sin titubear ni un solo instante, con la mirada aburrida plantada es sus orbes oscuros, se adentró en el puesto, quedándose helado.

 _Continuará…._

—Oh Dios, siento que la universidad va a exprimirme hasta hacerme desaparecer.

— _Ni siquiera es la universidad baka._

—¿Tú de nuevo?

En fin, he regresado, con cientos de ideas y mucha inspiración Yaay, pero con muy poco tiempo libre ToT, es horrible verse arrinconado por la carrera de tus sueños, la verdad es que en mi país lo llamamos Curso Preparatorio de Ingreso, que son 3 meses y medio(en mi carrera) de preparación obligatoria para todos aquellos que deseen ingresar a una universidad pública (que aunque dinero no falte para una universidad privada allí está mi madre insistiéndome para que vaya por una universidad pública, y como si pudiera oponérmele T-T) como tal vez sepan, deseo seguir la carrera de Ingeniería Informática, lo que me quita gran parte de mis queridas vacaciones(este cursillo es hasta mediados de marzo) por lo que debo estar entre el noventa y noventa y cinco por ciento concentrado en esta meta, lamento decir que no podré estar en ningún fandom muy seguido, eso sí, me pasaré aunque sea una o dos veces por semana, sin embargo en el tiempo de juntar mis ideas, maquinar una historia y todo el proceso llevará, desgraciadamente, su tiempo.

No estoy poniendo excusas, sólo pido paciencia, ToT que entre la universidad, ( _que apenas es la preparación, baka_ )la familia, la iglesia, el constante estudio, estoy sacrificando varias cosas, como salidas con amigos, varios pasatiempos, etc. Y todo en pos de ingresar a la carrera de Ingeniería, si logro lograr esto, (es mi mayor anhelo) podré regresar con todo, ( _pero la carrera de Ingeniería te quitará más tiempo)_ no lo hará, seguiré escribiendo, y una vez que ingrese, con la misma frecuencia que cuando empecé en este fandom.

Por último, si no saben de mí por lo que queda de este año, les deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón unas felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo lleno de momentos hermosos de sus OTP . _Deseamos , baka, que también estoy aquí._

PD: Como pequeño regalo por mi ausencia, y con un poco de suerte estaré subiendo las continuaciones de:

-Así no funciona, Klein.

-Alas Rotas

PD2:¿Alguien sabe cómo exterminar segundas personalidades? Sin haberme dado cuenta me ha aparecido una ¬¬ si lo sabes, házmelo saber. :)

Sin nada más que decir, me despido de ustedes.

Nos leemos pronto.

Kirigaya-kun.


End file.
